The Dragon's Eye
by TheGap17
Summary: This is my idea of how Cassie Drake should be debut into the Uncharted series. (Rated T for use of bad language and blood). I do not own any of the Uncharted Characters. All rights belong to Naughty Dog.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own any of the Uncharted Characters. All rights belong to Naughty Dog_** ** _._**

 ** _Author Note:_**

 ** _Make sure you check out my other story The Son of Poseidon!_**

 ** _Any new followers will have a shout out in my next chapter!_**

 ** _I know slow start but the pace will pick up soon!_**

 ** _Enjoy the story!_**

 ** _Chapter One: The New Kid_**

"Notebooks."

"Check."

"Pencils."

"Check."

"Crayons."

"Mom I'm not a preschooler, I'm thirteen and I don't need crayons in high school." Cassie sighed.

"You don't know that." Cassie's mother Elena said annoying her and slipping the crayons in her book bag. "Just to be on the safe side"

That was her mother, always so protective. Cassie never liked that about her, it was her dad that was the laid back one.

"Ready to start your new life?" Elena asked Cassie as she helped her put on her book bag, not that she needed the help.

"Are you sure it's too late to be homeschooled?" Cassie asked not excited to go. She left a life of fame and treasure hunting for her parents moving her to a small-town Kentucky. She wanted nothing more than to just return to her normal treasure hunting life. "I was homeschooled back in Milwaukie."

"Yeah, but Oregon was a different story." Cassie's father, Nathan, entered the front house along with the family's pet Labrador Vicky. Vicky immediate came to Cassie. Cassie bent down and rubbed the frantic dog.

"Good girl." Cassie spoke as Vicky showed her love for rubs and rolled over. Vicky has been her best and only friend Cassie's every had and she was perfectly fine with that. Cassie was never good at socializing. Cassie put her attention back to her parents and saw her mother's hurry up face. Cassie sighed rolling her eyes giving Vicky a good-bye kiss and walking out the door with her parents following her.

Cassie entered the back seat of the SUV as Elena got in the passenger seat and Nathan entered the driver's.

"I can't believe it," Cassie's mother said. "Your first day of school."

"Yeah first day is always the worst." Nathan replied as if bringing up his own history. Elena playfully slapped Nathans arm.

"You should say negative stuff like that." Elena spoke to Nathan then turned to Cassie. "Don't worry it's going to be great, having new friends, seeing new things, just like me."

"Coming from a women who married a thief, yeah you had lot of friends" Cassie replied sarcastically.

"Hey, that thief made you" Nathan commented. Cassie sighed already knowing what he was going for.

"Do we really have to go for this?"

"Yes, and talking about sex in a young girl's life is important".

"I'm thirteen"

"Which is why we are having this conversation".

Cassie spots the school out the window. It was big and castle like. The high school is split into two buildings, both buildings at least had three floors to them, and a connector to tie them together. the car came to a gentle stop and Nathan still went on about the ideals of puberty.

"Bye mom, bye dad" Cassie spoke cutting Nathan off. She leaped out the car already prepared to make new friends.

"Wait sweetie!" her mom called out. Getting a few laughs and a few stares Cassie made her why back to the car. "You forgot your phone."

Cassie was handed the dinosaur phone that was older than both her parents combined. Cassie wasn't surprised, this happened every time Cassie wanted to go exploring. Cassie tucked it in her book bag. "Okay can I go now?"

"Yes, love you honey!" Her mom shouted out for her. "See you soon!" Cassie didn't say bye back, she was already so embarrassed that other students were staring at them. Nathan drove off and Elena blew her a kiss and with that she was alone for the first time in her life.

Students around her wore uniform. Males had silk blue pants, a silky jacket with the red knight symbol stitched below the left shoulder, black heel shoes, and a white shirt with a black tie. Females wore a blue plaid skirt, a white blouse, thigh high socks, black flats, and a black tie with the same blue silk jacket. Cassie had none of that on instead she wore jeans with holes on the knees an orange California shirt and a black jacket. She immediately stuck out.

"You must be new" Said a boy walking up to her. The boy was at least a year older than her and cunning with his blonde short hair and his sea green. Cassie pushed her black framed glasses up.

"Yeah, I am. It must be pretty obvious with my close."

The boy laughed. His laugh was soft and cute, Cassie's stomach felt like it did a summersault, she could feel her cheeks beginning to blush. "Don't worry," the boy exclaimed. "My dad always has extra uniforms."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, our principle Mr. Flask." The boy said. "I'll show you."

Cassie trusted the handsome stranger and together they entered the school.

Cassie didn't watch that much T.V but what she could gather it was just as she imagined it. students in the halls most of the students hung around their lockers and talked others looked at Cassie like she was a freak. She was already and outcast.

"Don't worry about them," The boy walked with his hands in his pocket and his head up tall. He showed a sign of confidence to the other students even the students that looked like they were in their mid-thirties. "They just never seen a kid from California. It is a small town. We barely get newcomers."

"It wasn't my idea to come here anyways." Cassie said as they began walking up the marble steps of the school.

"Well I'm glad you're here, we need a good attraction to the school."

Cassie laughed harder than normal. She never laughed like that, she quickly covered her mouth. Cassie was blushing again, what was wrong with her? _It wasn't that funny Cassie, keep it cool._ She thought.

"Here we are!" The boy announced.

The main office was different than the rest of the school. The walls were made from oak and glass. Engraved on the top was capital letters that read: INFORMATION CENTER.

"Just go through the doors and speak to the lady at the front desk, she's nice."

"Wait you're not coming?" Cassie asked. Jason shook his head.

"I've got class. Can we talk at lunch?"

"Yeah" Cassie said too eagerly. Jason gave a smile and Cassie felt her heart beating fast. Jason left and Cassie turned to the information center. Her hands shook and she couldn't stop smiling. Was this _the_ feeling. Was she in-

Suddenly a body exiting the center hit Cassie's as she is sent backwards on the floor. The boy's body fell next to her and the skate board he had glided across the floor. Before Cassie could say anything to the rude boy the boy had snapped at her. "Watch what you're doing!" The boy scrabbled up in a hurry lunging to his skate board and the door from the Information Center opens. A police officer and a man come out, but their too late, the boy already riding half way down the hall on his skateboard. The police officer ran after him as the man noticed Cassie on the floor.

"You must be Cassie Drake." Mr. Flask said helping her up. "Welcome to your first day at Dale High."

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Check out my other story The Son Of Poseidon!**

 **Chapter Two will be here soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i took so long with this release.**

 **Thanks so much for all the views on my other chapter.**

 **Thank you so much to** **relena soulheart and Isaiah Amerson!**

 **Go check out their stories!**

 ** _Chapter Two: High school bully_**

After spending twenty minutes in the bathroom struggling to put on her tights and skirt she made her way to the Cafeteria. Cassie got lost about three times before she found it. She scanned the lunchroom for Jason, but she couldn't spot him. For the most part her classes were easy, most of the things they taught her she learned when she was six. She felt like she could fall asleep throughout the whole school year and pass the exams.

"That's twelve dollars." The lunch lady snapped Cassie out of her thoughts and realized she was next to pay for her food.

"Twelve dollars!" Cassie exclaimed. "I only got this salad!"

The lunch lady snorted at Cassie like she heard this before in her old life span. "Look kid twelve dollars or don't eat."

Cassie placed the salad on the register trying to tuck her anger in. The lady took it and a smile was cropped on her face showing a fresh pair of wrinkles and her rotten teeth.

"I hope you choke on that." Cassie mumbled under her breath as she walked away hungry.

She found an empty table close to the far corner in the room as she sat waiting for the next bell to ring her stomach growled in hunger.

"Should have just payed the lady." Said a voice. Cassie looked up to see a girl glossed in makeup and dazzled with jewelry. she had a present smile on her face along with the other two girls that so close to her they look like they were glued together. The main girl outstretched her hand to Cassie. "My name is Hannah Cook and these two are Ashely and Brook."

Cassie just stared at her hand like it was something foreign. She then took it remembering what her mother had said. "Cassie Drake."

"Aren't you a little young to be in high school?" asked Ashley, she had short black hair and olive skin. Cassie nodded.

"I've been homeschooled all my life." Cassie stated. Hannah sat down and the other girls followed. Then the other girl with long black hair passed Cassie something off her plate.

"A gift." Brook said as Cassie took the salad she wanted in line. Cassie looked impressed. _Maybe there's nothing wrong with this school,_ Cassie thought, _besides the boy who pushed me down earlier._

"You're our new friend now." Hannah said. "As our friend, we can't let you go hungry."

"Yeah Miss Triny always treats the new kids like that." Ashely spoke.

"Thanks for the heads up." Cassie began to stuff her face with the salad.

"So, what did you think about Jason?" Hannah asked. Cassie noticed that she had never took her eyes off her. Cassie gulped her food down.

"He's nice."

"That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think he's cute?"

Cassie turned red. It felt like her stomach did a backwards flip inside of her.

"W-why do you- "

"Look at her." Hannah laughed. "Your face blew up like a tomato." Cassie laughed even though she didn't find the joke appealing. The girls started to break into laughter as well and it turned into a big awkward moment for Cassie.

"I like you Cassie." Hannah said as she looking like Cassie was this strange person she never seen before.

Cassie starched the back of her head. "Um…thanks."

Hannah smiled but this one was different. "You should stay away from him."

Cassie stopped eating looking at Hannah like she was crazy.

"Jason is my boyfriend and he shouldn't be near someone like you." Hannah said all with a mental smile.

Cassie shook her head about to reason with Hannah, but the bell rung and everyone in the lunchroom was clearing out.

"Unless you want an enemy in this school, I suggest you stay as far away from him as possible." Hannah stood and her posse followed walking out of the lunchroom. Cassie just stared at her salad.

Her math class went by like her other classes. She would enter the room late because she would get lost not knowing where her classes are, then, she would have to introduce herself in front of twenty people who could care less. Cassie learned quick that the name Drake did not mean anything here.

"Why did we have to move here out of all places?" Cassie mumbled trying to dial in the combinations to her locker. A red X had appeared on her screen and a female electronic voice came out of her locker.

"Incorrect password please dial again."

This was Cassie's seventh attempted. Enrage, Cassie inhaled sharply and hit the locker with her foot getting attention drawn to her.

"I don't think kicking the locker will open it." Jason said nearly scaring her. Cassie exhaled out, Hannah's words stuck to her. Jason noticed her silence. "I'll open it for you.."

"No." Cassie said stepping in between him and her locker. The space was tight and she was about an inch from Jason. She knew Hannah was out there in the sea of students minding their own business, but she pushes that in the back of her mind. All she wanted to think about was how Jason looked even more stunning closer up. She wanted to put her lips on his and she knew he wanted to do the same.

"You dirty slut!"

Cassie quickly pushed Jason away knowing Hannah's voice anywhere. She stood with her posse behind her all looking at Cassie disgustingly. Hannah stepped in grabbing Jason away from Cassie.

"You really can't keep off stuff that isn't yours." Hannah sneered. Cassie formed her hands to fist. Jason then ripped his arm away from Hannah.

"Leave her alone." Jason said. Ignoring her Hannah went on.

"Cassie Drake the slut, that name seems to fit you better."

Cassie stepped up to her and everyone could feel the chilling tensions in the air.

"And your name should be the Whiny Bitch who can't get her way."

Cassie was then met with a hard slap across the left side of her cheek. Cassie stumbles backwards trying to regain her balance. She felt the stinging pain in her cheek and the steel taste of blood lingered in her mouth as her hand rubbed her cheek. Hannah's hand grabbed her chin pulling Cassie's face towards her seeing her wicked smile.

"No one will ever love you."

"Fuck you"

A hand pushes Cassie and Hannah apart and Jason steps in between them. "That's enough Hannah!" Jason said fiercely. Hannah gave smile, but drifted her eyes right to Cassie.

"Get to class everyone!" Yelled principle Flask as made his way through the crowd. The students began to disperse even Hannah who knew she won the fight.

Cassie was filled with rage. She feared if she moved she would do something she would regret.

"Cassie…" Jason spoke, but then trailed off. Nothing he could say could keep Cassie from staying.

"Ms. Drake you need to get to class, you too Jason." Mr. Flask said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, but Cassie shrugged him off. Before he could respond Cassie broke out into a sprint heading out the exit.

 ** _SHOUTOUT TO:_**

 **relena soulheart**

 **and**

 **Isaiah Amerson**

 **Thank you for all your support!**

 **Tell me what you think in the comment section.**

 **Any body willing to follow will get a shout out in the next chapter!**


End file.
